Where Is Everybody?
by minyaboy
Summary: Everyone is playing a game at the library when suddenly,Gerald is missing! Soon,more people start disappearing! What's going on? It's up to Arnold,Helga,Stinky,Sid,Phoebe,and Eugene to find out! Oh, and if you have any ideas for what should happen next send them in a review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Everyone was at the library for a party. They were all having a good time. Helga was at the snack table eating chips.  
Suddenly Arnold showed up.

Arnold: Oh,hey Helga.

Helga: What are you doing here football head?

Arnold: I was invited like everyone else.

Helga: Doy! I meant why did you walk up to me?

Arnold: I just went to get some chips and dip.

Helga: Knock yourself out.

Arnold got the chips and walked away.

Helga: Arnold,what a sap. What a loser. What a dumb mr. knowitall goody two shoes! How I despise him! And yet...

Helga took out her heart shaped locket with Arnold's picture on it.

Helga: I love him! Oh how he's so selfless and always thinks of others! How I wish I had the nerve to tell you how I feel. Yet everyday I always act as the bullying person i'm not. I wish I could just tell you,but I can't!

Suddenly Brainy appeared behind Helga who,as usual,punched him in the face.

Arnold: Hi Lila!

Lila: Why hello Arnold!

Helga bulged her hands into fists and growled.

Arnold: I didn't know you were here!

Helga didn't want to hear the rest of it. She got up and went into the bathroom.

Helga: LILA! THAT NO GOOD,ANNOYING,BOTTOM FEEDING, ! WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS GET ARNOLD'S ATTENTION?! I'VE TOLD HER MY SECRET CRUSH ON ARNOLD,BUT WHY IS SHE STILL HANGING WITH HIM?! GAH!

Then someone knocked on the door.

?: Helga,are you okay in there?

Helga: NOT NOW PHOEBE!

Phoebe: I'll take that as a yes.

Phoebe then walked away. Helga walked out of the bathroom and sat down back at the snack table where she angrily ate a fudgy nut bar.

Helga: Lila...You...JERK!

Suddenly the lights when out,and everything was pitch black.

Arnold:Hey what's going on?

Helga: Ow! My foot!

Arnold: Sorry Helga!

Helga: Don't sweat it,Arnoldo!

Arnold: Ow! Helga that's MY foot!

Helga: That wasn't me!

Harold: Sorry Arnold!

Phoebe: I think I found the light switch!

The lights came back on.

Arnold: Hey where's Gerald? He was right here at the Sci-Fi section!

The lights turned off again.

Phoebe: Whoops! I was leaning on the switch!

The lights turned on.

Sid: Where's Curly?

Arnold: Oh no! What's going on?

The light's turned off again.

Helga: Phoebe! Stop touching the switch!

Phoebe: That wasn't me!

The lights turned on again.

Arnold: Hey,Lila's gone!

Helga: Who cares about that football head?

The lights turned off again.

Helga: Okay,this is getting annoying!

Lights on.

Eugene: Now Harold's gone!

Lights off.

Helga: :(

Lights on.

Arnold: Now Rhonda,Nadine,Chocolate boy,and Brainy are gone!

Stinky: This really bites!

Arnold: We have to go look for them! Let's split up. Stinky, you go with Sid. Eugene you go with Phoebe. I'll go with Helga.

Helga: (Arnold is on my team! "sigh") Whatever floats your boat fooatball head!

Arnold: Here,everyone take same walkie talkies so we can stay in contact.

Stinky: Can we have some codenames too?

Arnold: Sure. I'll be Agent 9!

Stinky: I'll be Banana pudding man!

Sid: Call me Captain Meatloaf!

Eugene: I'll be RJ!

Phoebe: Ill be Social Studier!

Helga: And i'll be Pink Bow!

Arnold: Okay. Let's roll!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The kids went to every room they could find.

Sid: Stinky,are you sure the guys could be in there?

Stinky and Sid were in front of the girls room.

Stinky: If we want to find the missing kids,we'll have to look everywhere in this library!

Sid: There's no way i'm going in there! You go in!

Stinky: I'm not goin' in,you go in!

Sid: No YOU go in!

Stinky: YOU go in!

Sid: YOU go in!

Meanwhile with Arnold and Helga who were at the classics section.

Arnold: Any luck Helga?

Helga: Nope!

Arnold: Let's go look in the computer section! *Grabs Helga's arm*

Helga: Hey,let go of me football head! *Pushes Arnold's arm away*

Arnold: Come on Helga. *Walks away*

Helga: (He touched me!)

Helga followed Arnold. Meanwhile,Eugene and Phoebe were searching upstairs.

Phoebe: Where could they be?

Eugene: Hey,I think I found a clue!

Eugene picked up a small piece of paper that had the word "Sasauge" on it.

Phoebe: Eugene,you're right! Lila was at the sasauge maker! We must be close!

Back with Stinky and Sid...

Stinky: YOU go in!

Sid: Look,let's both go in.

Stinky: Okay! *Runs into the bathroom*

Sid: Heh,sucker!

Stinky: *Grabs Sid and pulls him in*

Arnold and Helga...

Arnold: Hey Helga,*Taps Helga's shoulder* I think I found something!

Helga: (He touched me again!)

Arnold: Look! It's a piece of paper.

Helga: What does it say?

Arnold: It says "Chocolate".

Helga: It obviously has something to do with Chocolate Boy!

Arnold: We must be close! Come on! *Grabs Helga's arm and takes her with him"

Helga: "Sigh"

To be continued... 


End file.
